


Прогулка

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: Внеконкурс [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: All Hell Breaks Loose 2009, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод: I, Kryssa<br/>Сэмми и его хозяйка гуляют по пляжу, где происходит совершенно неожиданная встреча.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прогулка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Walk on the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/180244) by firesign10. 



> Упоминается конвенция СПН в Австралии All Hell Breaks Loose 2009 года. Единственная на сегодняшний день на этом континенте, где участвовали оба Джея.

— Сэмми! Сэмми!

Пес повернулся и недовольно повел ушами. Он так долго ждал этой прогулки, и cейчас, когда его наконец-то вывели на свежий воздух, ничто не помешает насладиться ею по полной! Своим особым собачьим чутьем он ощущал, что хозяйка все еще не выздоровела, но был так счастлив возможности резвиться, бегать и прыгать по пляжу, что целую минуту притворялся, будто не слышит, как она его зовет.

Cколько же кругом новых запахов! Вот потянуло чем-то соленым – наверняка где-то рядом валяется дохлая рыба. А вот этот кустарник пометила другая собака. Над головой пронзительно курлычут и кружат чайки, явно подстрекая погоняться за ними. И Сэмми, счастливо лая, кидается к морю, заскакивает в воду и снова несется по берегу, поднимая кучу брызг, преследуемый набегающей волной. Теперь уж точно дома ему помоют не только лапы. Он, кстати, ужасно не любит, когда его скребут и намыливают, но восторг стоит того.

— Сэмми, _ко мне, сюда_ , малыш!

_Еще лишь одну минутку..._ подумал он, обнюхивая водоросли.

— Эй, приятель, — послышался глубокий низкий голос, и в тот же миг сильные руки подхватили его, — куда это ты так спешишь?

— Чувак, оставь в покое чужую собаку. Хозяин еще подумает, что ты собираешься потихоньку умыкнуть ее, шум подымет, рад не будешь, — раздался уже другой голос, недовольный.

— Дома радоваться буду! Приеду до смерти уставший, плюхнусь подремать, а псины устроятся под боком, — засмеялся державший его парень, и Сэмми поднял морду, чтобы рассмотреть того вблизи.

Сэмми плохо различал лица — ну, он, конечно, ни с кем не спутает хозяйку и к лучшей ее подружке он тоже привык. А вот запоминать незнакомых людей ему сложно, но этот молодой человек... он как две капли воды похож на одного из тех парней, на которых хозяйка каждый день пялится по телеку. Высокий, длинные каштановые волосы, широкие плечи. Второй — с коротким ежиком, немного пониже. Сэмми даже уши поджал, сравнивая, те ли это самые.

Убедившись, что да, лизнул парня в нос, на что тот разразился смехом и погладил его.

— Какой ты ласковый! И чей же ты, приятель?

— Он мой, я очень извиняюсь... — это подошла хозяйка. Она хотела что-то еще объяснить, но замолчала на середине фразы, внезапно побледнев. — О боже... вы... и вы...

Коротковолосый подсуетился и поддержал ее, казалось, она сейчас грохнется в обморок. Сэмми озабоченно тявкнул.

— Мэм, с вами все в порядке? — хозяйка кивнула, но глаза у нее были, как блюдца.

— Что вы двое делаете в Джилонге? — потрясенно спросила она.

Парни переглянулись, и тот, который повыше, ответил:

— Ну, удалось улизнуть с конвенции до конца дня. Знаете, захотели просто погулять по пляжу...

— Только вдвоем, — добавил тот, что пониже. Они снова переглянулись, и даже для Сэмми не осталось секретом, что эти двое любили друг друга. Любили и наслаждались каждой секундой, проведенной вместе. — Пожалуйста, если вы, конечно, не против... Не говорите никому, что видели нас. Можете сохранить нашу встречу в тайне?

— Конечно, — кивнула хозяйка, забирая Сэмми. — Спасибо, что подхватили его. И спасибо вам обоим за то, что дали мне так много. Подарили столько счастья. — Сэмми лизнул хозяйкину щеку, хм... соленая какая-то. — Я никому не скажу ни слова. Гуляйте спокойно и наслаждайтесь днем на пляже. — Она показала рукой на бухту. — Сегодня здесь не так много народу, поэтому... отдыхайте и получайте удовольствие.

— Спасибо. У нас нечасто выпадает свободное время... Время побыть вместе, просто быть самими собой.

Хозяйка кивнула и заговорщически улыбнулась обоим.

— Идите уже. Желаю приятно провести день.

— Очень здорово было встретиться с вами, мэм. И с этим пушистиком тоже, — парень пониже обнял хозяйку, и она так сильно стиснула его в ответ, что Сэмми жалобно затявкал.

— Спасибо, мэм, — теперь ее обнял высокий, и Сэмми услышал, как она подавилась воздухом. Через секунду Сэмми уже стоял на земле, а хозяйка обнимала парня освободившимися руками. Тот усмехнулся, крепко-крепко прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

Она шагнула назад и опять взяла Сэмми на руки. Увидев вблизи покрасневшие глаза и влажные дорожки на щеках, пес насторожился, но счастливая улыбка успокоила его. Парни помахали им и побрели по песку, а хозяйка стояла и махала им вслед.

Сэмми тоже следил за двумя высокими фигурами, и от его взгляда не укрылось, что они взялись за руки, переплели пальцы и пошли дальше, покачивая ими в такт своим шагам. Хозяйка издала странный всхлипывающий звук и отвернулась.

— Ну что, Сэмми, пойдем и мы. Пусть ребята побудут хоть пару часов наедине, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Боже мой... это лучшее, что случилось со мной, а я не могу рассказать о них ни одной живой душе. — Снова вздох. — Ну и ладно. Мне бы так и так никто не поверил. — Тут она засмеялась и, когда Сэмми недовольно гавкнул, подмигнула ему: — Только ты и я знаем об этом, Сэмми. Это будет нашим секретом!


End file.
